All I want for Christmas
by Felidae1
Summary: Wendy's stuck at the lab all by herself at Christmas eve, feeling sorry for herself. But what would Christmas be without a miracle or two, never mind how little they may be? A little holiday sweetness to celebrate with all fellow Wegdes fans.


A fluffy little Wedges one-shot induced by too much Christmas goodness. Happy holidays to all you Wedges-fans out there and take care of yourselves and your loved ones!

Disclaimer:I do not own Hodges, Wendy or any other CSI-related characters used in this fic nor do I make any profit of it. If I did, David would have a nicely wrapped Wendy waiting for him underneath the Christmas tree.*cough*

* * *

* * *

All I want for Christmas

* * *

Ok, this sucked.

Of all the special, festive, family days in the year, she had to work on Christmas eve.

Sulking, Wendy Simms sat on her stool, glaring in exchange at the microscope and the clock at the wall, as if she could make the digits move faster.

To make matters worse, it seemed as if all the criminals in Vegas were too busy getting fueled on eggnog than to bother about such trivia as comitting crimes.

With a sigh, the DNA tech adjusted the back of her seat and fished for her lunchbag hidden behind the reject bin and began to dwelve into the Christmas cookies her mother had sent her in order to make up for the missed Christmas feast.

Naturally, eating and drinking inside the lab was prohibited, but with no one around and no evidence to process, whom did she hurt?

Busy munching the sweet bakeries that tastet of home, snow-covered forests and childhood memories, Wendy was too busy enjoying the cookies to hear the steps coming down the hall until it was too late.

She almost choked on the chocolate coffee heart, when the curt knock from the doorway came.

Coughing, Wendy looked up -and her breath caugh in her throat.

Bright, green-blue eyes glittering in mischievous delight, black, tailored suit with royal blue silk shirt and mid-ankle high winter boots, David Hodges looked like he just stepped out of the perfect Holiday ad.

"How ya doing, Simms?"

She gave him a mock-glare and pouted.

"I'm stuck in here on Christmas eve with absolutely nothing to do but a box of homemade Christmas cookies. It sucks."

David huffed.

"Well, you must habe been a pretty bad girl this past year for something like this to happen to you", he chuckled.

The glare intensified.

"Are you going to report me?"

Pointed brows shot up at the question.

Then a slow, amused smirk crept across the trace tech's features.

"It's Christmas. I'll be lenient", he replied and winked.

Despite herself, Wendy had to chuckle.

"So, what brings you here? I thought, you were at your mother's?" she asked. David shrugged.

"I was. She insisted on going to Christmas Mass, I didn't feel like pretending to actually have faith, so I decided to pay you a visit. Oh, by the way, I brought dinner."

He held the shopping bag, he had kept out of sight, before her, then removed a large square cardboard box emitting ominous steam. David winced, as he held the apparently hot container with one hand and, placing the bag on the table, removed a clean, white linen napkin with the other one.

Napkin still in hand, he then opened the box and withdrew a huge dinner plate that looked very much like a sample dish from the Tangier's Christmas buffet. With an elegant twist of his hand, Hodges offered the beautfully arranged platter to Wendy and announced,

"Your dinner awaits, mylady."

Wendy's mouth watered in an instant; there were mashed potatoes with gravy, something that looked suspiciously like roasted duck breast, turkey slices, baked ham and green pees along with glaced baby carrots and a small, fresh sesame bread roll. All appetizingly set and decorated with parsley and sautéed chestnuts.

Wendy looked up and hushed,

"You –you came all the way to bring me dinner?" David blinked, once, twice.

"Yes."

The brunette shook her head.

"But …why?"

He looked at her for the longest time, and finally gave her that rarest, sweetest, softest of smiles he had reserved solely for her, when he answered,

"Because it's Christmas. And, because I wanted you to know, that I _do_ care."

Wendy's heart skipped a beat and flip-flopped within her chest.

David placed the plate before her, their eyes met once more, before he leant over the table and whispered,

"Merry Christmas, Wendy. Hope you enjoy your meal. May all your wishes come true."

And touched his lips to hers.

The kiss was sweet, soft, chaste, and for a moment, Wendy swore, she could hear the angels rejoyce in heaven.

She felt every single fibre in her body responding to the dazzling contact; the blood in ears rushing and her heart beating dangerously out of rhythm.

Their breaths mingled, as a single, happy tear ghosted down her cheek.

And then, just like that, the kiss ended.

David gave her one more smile, then headed for the door, all the time keeping his eyes on her, as he waved good-bye and left.

Wendy drew a shaky breath, she couldn't recall holding, let her fingertips caress her still tingleing lips and hushed,

"They did."

Outside, the churchbells began to ring midnight.

* * *

Mery Christmas and a happy New Year to all you faithful Hodges/Wedges fans out there. It's never too late to believe.

Felidae


End file.
